


This Is Your Snake On Lights

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Drug PSA Parody, Gen, Humor, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again, Parody, i don't even know ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Tags say it all.





	

~ This Is Your Snake On Lights ~

Public Service Announcement:

This is your snake. Look at this tiny little worm-looking thing with googly eyes and segments that make it look like a worm. But it's a snake, because snakes slither. Worms don't slither. And Slither is the name of the game.

This is your snake on lights. Look at it grow! See how long it can get from consuming the large dots that appear when another snake dies.

You think this is happiness? You're wrong. Your snake is addicted to the lights. Your snake is addicted to growing. Your snake has become a vicious monster, ruthlessly encircling smaller snakes just to kill them and feast on their remains.

Stay in space, kids. Don't do lights.

~end~


End file.
